


Sink Your Teeth In

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A Vampire and A Human, Claiming sex, Humans, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Possessive Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Vampires, forced mating, turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Cold snow...Pale flesh...Teeth marked in blood...





	Sink Your Teeth In

Asami Ryuichi can still remember the night of his very first kill like it was just yesterday. All of his senses drew him back to the day he turned thirteen. Asami, being a naive young teenage boy at the time, didn't know what it truly meant to be a pureblood Vampyre.

Even when everyone treated him differently, because of who his father was. Even so, he did not know. In fact, he still did not understand, until the very night of the incident.

Patches of the memory from that night slide in to place across his skin like an old friend coming in for a sudden visit. In which, Asami can therefore see the face of the young girl he had killed as plain as day. The horrifying look her face held upon it. The panicked scent that her skin gave off in dangerous breathless waves. And most definitely, the cringe of hunger that flowed smoothly throughout him on impulse.

He had wanted to taste her so badly... His mouth had dried up just for a taste of her. No, in truth, what he actually craved was what was inside of her veins, flowing so freely yet so entirely restrained at the same time behind the protection of her pale-skinned flesh.

He didn't know that he had slipped out of his consciousness or that he would act like a complete savage animal going in for the kill. He still can hear her shrieks of terror when he threw himself on top of her. The faint tearing sounds of her clothes being ripped away from her body as his lips found what it had tiredlessly been searching for. Sinking his fangs deep in to her flesh, until what he seeked came out in a gush of red warmth.

Sweet victory had melted in to Asami's mouth and on to his tongue, like romantic words written upon luxuriant paper just for a sweet love letter to be made, at the mere taste of her blood essence. She was his and his alone, in that very moment in time. His own private joy, in the momentary darkness of his vanity. And then nothing, as he was abruptly pulled away from the girl.

The girl's blood drenched Asami's mouth and clothes in a mess of crimson. And his father stood over him whilst his mother saw to the dying girl's well being. Although, it was a lost cause, because Asami already knew that the girl was dead. He knew that from the way he had wholly devoured her.

And right then and there, Asami's mounting guilt started to eat away at him, bit by little bit, dissolving his very soul with it every time that it grew. Consequently, he knew, for that reason, that she would not be his last victim. And from there, he saw the monster that he never truly knew he was.

Immediately after that, he could only recall his feet moving on full speed, before his mind could really react to anything in the slightest. He had just killed someone for the very first time. And after that day, Asami left his family's home and parents' constant everloving protection.

To which, he never thought to return his home ever again. He never wanted his family to be associated with his name at all. Despite this fact, here he is now, standing at the girl he'd murdered very grave, looking at his first taste of real darkness.

He then drops a single red rose upon her grave from out of his hand, a drop of his blood falling with the beautiful crimson flower, after one of the rose's thorns accidentally picked his finger. It almost seemed a bit befitting to him. And that was five years ago for the two of them now.

Asami tugs on the lapels of his coat a bit harder, in order to fix it the semisoft material back in to proper order. He turns away from the gave to finally try and leave the painful memory of his very first victim, alone for good. He just hoped one day in the future that he could find something that could tame the monster inside of him and spend the rest of his existence with him. That is all of which he desires of this world and he wants nothing more than that in the end.


End file.
